Alterac Peace Summit of 625 K.C
The '''Alterac Peace Summit of 625 K.C '''was a last minute attempt by the Commonwealth of Alterac to prevent the Durnholde Crisis from escalating into violent conflict. Clerk Toderick Stoneward hosted and mediated the event, summoning most of the involved parties. The Commonwealth, given its status as a neutral party due to its equal trade investment in both of the leading parties, was trusted by all parties to moderate the Summit without bias. The Summit initially began civil, however throughout the entire Summit only three delegations spoke, the Alliance of Arathor, the Ironcloak Union, and the Valryan Dominion. However, towards the end of the negotiations, unrest filled the room after a figure outside of Alterac Keep reportedly shouted "Surround the Keep!" thus, shattering the notion of a compromise. The Summit was immediately adjourned and all the delegations along with the spectators exited the Keep to discover the source of the interruption. Important figures from across the Grand Alliance were assembled in Alterac City at their command of the Order of Everstill to protect the Ironcloak Union from the forty man entourage the Arthurian delegation had brought with them. The leaders of the Grand Alliance forces included, Duke Berenal Grayblade, Rennali Sunwhispher, Sir Kavid Thorson, Field Marshal Vincent Ravenwing and Ivay Osrana. Many of the delegations began to leave hastily, however argument followed as both of the forces confronted one another at the gates of Alterac City. Despite the ordering of Clerk Toderick Stoneward for all of the forces to leave the borders of the Commonwealth, the confrontation continued for some time until eventually his plea was heard and the Arathorians departed. Although the Alliance forces remained for some time after, although a majority of them departed after the Arathorians, some remained such as Sir Tylralus Volkien, Sir Kavid Thorson, and Caracas Telrenn who were later accompanied by His Holiness, Alonsus Secundus. Although they too eventually left Alterac City, ending the affair, leaving Alterac in peace. List of Delegations * The Ironcloak Union, represented by Caricias Telrenn and Samuel "Reggad" Alberic * Clergy of the Holy Light, represented by Adravessiel Stormhammer and Bishop Melchiz Tzedeck * The Onyx Champions, represented by Aremict * The Wulfbane Concordant, represented by Adalek Wulfbane and Hafbjor Bronnson * The Lionheart Company, represented by Krasius * The Valryan Dominion, represented by Archduke Aratheron Valerian and Bluie Firegiz * The Alliance of Arathor, represented by Archmage Mystrom and Galleron Martellus Eyewitness Accounts (( This is a section for people to post eyewitness accounts of the event. Feel free to post, but make sure to include a sub-heading stating your IC name and then the account. Remember, this is your characters account so try to get into your characters perspective and biases. However, should anything be posted be deemed irrelevant or inappropriate, I reserve the right to remove it. )) The Account of an Alteraci Commoner "I recall notice being posted on the city bulletin a few days ago, announcing there will be some big peace summit in the keep on Saturday... Didn't pay much mind to it at first, figured it wouldn't matter much to me. But that evening, as I was returning from the mines, I saw a whole swarm of people. Lots of fellow's in red. Saw all these banners and tabards and they all went into the keep. I told my boy, Gregory that these men had come from far away to speak about lordly matters. Anyways, I had my supper when suddenly I heard more marching. At first, I figured it must've been them leaving but I looked out the window to see it was more arriving. These folk were flying the blue banner of the Alliance, I figured there was some trouble. Told my family to stay away from the windows. But I kept watching. There was a lot of yelling and I grabbed my mining pick just in case. Eventually the red fellows and the rest of the people who went in first came out, plenty of yelling and shouting. Couldn't really catch it. I saw the Clerk, though. Seemed to me he was trying to get them all out of Alterac. Anyways, they kept yelling and confronting till the red fellows, think they were the Arathi... They left, and then later most of the rest of the lot left to. Was a bit of a fright, thought Alterac would be occupied by one or the other. Thankfully, they kept their swords sheathed. Wonder what'll happen now. Hope the Clerk keeps his word about that neutrality, best way for me to keep my job." Category:Events Category:Politics Category:Commonwealth of Alterac Category:Alteraci History